


Swipe Right

by LadyUkkey, lokivsanubis



Series: Shhh- We Met On A Dating App [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Artist Steve Rogers, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Crashes Steve's Date, Do not share on other sites, Eventual Sex, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Minor rare pairings, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Older Tony Stark, Omega Tony Stark, Polyamory, Polyamory Mates, Rhodey/Pepper/Carol, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson/Brock Rumlow, Shenanigans, Some Humor, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, minor Sam Wilson/Brock Rumlow, twink steve rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: Tony wasn't looking for a quicky when he signed up for the dating app. He wasn't really looking for anything in particular really. But here he was scrolling through potential matches in the greater New York area when he pauses and turns to his best friend Platapus and shouts:“I think I got pregnant looking at this photo.” Tony’s eyes glistened as he stared at the screen. This dude was a total hottie. He felt his core heat up.He turned to show his best friend. Platypus was currently ignoring him in favor of Top Gun, but really how many times have we seen this movie?! “Rhodey look! The future sire of my babies!” Tony exclaimed shoving the phone into his friend’s face.Rhodey sighed looking at the phone and grabbing it. Swiping right swiftly before handing it back, “Oops my hand slipped.”“What do you mean slipped?!” Tony took the phone back, “WHATHAVEYOUDONE?!?!?” he quickly attempted to undo the swipe.His phone vibrated ‘Sha-DING!’ Tony practically vibrated in excitement. They had matched.//Or the Stuckony meets via dating app fanfic :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Shhh- We Met On A Dating App [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610008
Comments: 52
Kudos: 355





	1. Someone Swiped Right

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are again with yet another collaboration :) 
> 
> Lady Ukkey and I hope you enjoy the beginnings of this universe.

“I think I got pregnant looking at this photo.” Tony’s eyes glistened as he stared at the screen. This dude was a total hottie. He felt his core heat up.

He turned to show his best friend. Platypus was currently ignoring him in favor of Top Gun, but really how many times have we seen this movie?! “Rhodey look! The future sire of my babies!” Tony exclaimed shoving the phone into his friend’s face.

Rhodey sighed looking at the phone and grabbing it. Swiping right swiftly before handing it back, “Oops my hand slipped.”

“What do you mean slipped?!” Tony took the phone back, “WHATHAVEYOUDONE?!?!?” he quickly attempted to undo the swipe. “ There’s no way a hot alpha like that would be interested in me...” Tony sighed, “We both know I’m already way over the hill and this is just for fun .”

His phone vibrated ‘Sha-DING!’ Tony practically vibrated in excitement. They had matched.

“Oh, really?” Rhodes simply waved a hand at his friend, eyes glued to the film.

“Omg stop ogling Tom Cruise in a flight suit and help me!” Tony snapped jumping around. “OMFG!” Tony paused, “He’s not going to want me.” His face fell. “There are clearly too many filters on this photo.”

Rhodey sighed finally turning to look at his friend, “Tones, you’ll be fine. The guy hasn’t even messaged you yet. So...” 

Toney’s breathing quickened, “SO WHAT?!? I’m already 10 pounds heavier than this photo, I don’t want him to be disappointed in my age as well!”

  
  


_ ~ Meanwhile half the world away in Brooklyn… ~ _

  
  


“What the fuck Jerk!” Steve roared wrestling the phone back from his former best friend. “I wanted your opinion not for you to swipe right!” Steve tried to pull the older alpha into a headlock. “Fucking  _ Buck! _ ”

Bucky simply laughed as his friend got him into a headlock. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, you mmmff-“ Bucky’s voice was muffled as he held up the phone showing a green tick, in front of curious amber eyes.

“Impossible!” Steve gasped letting him go and staring at the screen. “That’s not possible. God, what if he’s a catfish…?” Steve seemed so dejected. He looked at the profile again. There was no way such an amazing looking and professionally qualified omega could be single in New York.

From his current place face on the couch Bucky rumbled. “Well, he’s not messaged you instantly like the last one?” 

Steve shot Bucky a glare, “Real comforting Buck!”

Steve looked over the profile. “He’s totally a catfish isn’t he?” He said somberly twenty minutes later. “No omega is  _ that _ amazing...”

A flicker of hurt crossed Bucky's face before he smirked. “Well if he is why don’t we bring him out?” Bucky dived for the phone again shoving Steve down on the couch. Ignoring the other alpha’s protests he messaged the, very attractive omega Steve had just matched with. “Annnddd send.”

“What did you do?” Steve didn’t know whether to be horrified or angry.

_ ~Manhattan Penthouse~ _

SHA-DING! - ‘Hey there Beautiful. Looks like we match. How’s your evening going?’

Tony’s eyebrows rose into his hairline, “Rhodey he messaged me! Now, what do I doooo?”

Rhodey let out an exasperated sigh. Was his friend Really this inept. “Say hello back?” 

“Right okay, yeah. Can’t you do it? You are smoother than me. You managed to charm that Professor once!” Tony’s eyes turned pleading like a small deer.

“You’re saying hello Tony! Just say goddamned hello! He asked you how your evening was going just answer.” Rhodey growled a little to get his point across, even after all these years his best friend no matter how much of a genius was still a complete idiot when it came to someone he actually liked.

~~

The flash of a notification had Steve scrambling for his phone.

Bucky got their first and opened the message. It was  _ so _ completely normal to also have your face as an ID on your best friend's phone.

“Ah, Stevie it’s a nude!” Bucky whistled and kept the phone away from his friend.

“Bucky!!!” Steve knocked the brunet alpha over and they devolved into wrestling.

Steve let out an exasperated sigh as it sat on the brunet after a ten-minute match across the floor of their apartment.

Bucky was on his side laughing in between gasps for breath.

“Oh my god! It. Is.  _ Not! _ ” Steve said clearly put out as he read the message. “Oh, his evening is going well. He wants to know what I’m doing. What am I doing Buck?” Steve asked growling when the brunet only laughed louder.

  
  


~~

Tony stopped chewing his nails and squealed in delight. Hottie 3000 had messaged back. “He says he’s trying not to kill Bucky...What’s a Bucky? Platypus?” Rhodes merely shrugged at his friend, still trying to pay as little notice as possible, couldn’t he watch the damn film in peace. “He asked if I’m as smart as I look? Is he taking the piss?” 

None of the photos on Tony’s profile were direct shots of him. Due to his status, he couldn’t directly show himself on dating sites. But they were all tasteful and professionally done. 

Rhodey shook his head, “You’ve been hanging out with Tiberius too long... Taking the piss...” he teased.

Tony groaned that didn’t answer his question.

~~

“You moron what kinda question even is that? Of course, he’s going to think you're being funny!” Bucky hit his lug of a friend on the arm, he hadn’t moved from sitting on top of him. He is all brawn and no brains sometimes, “Give it here, you’re useless at this.” Bucky proceeded to message on his behalf.

Tony made a sort of high pitched confused whine. “He wants a selfie!” Looking down at himself in despair, yoga pants and a giant black sabbath shirt was not selfie material. “What if I take too long what if I?!?” He scrunched his hair up in his hands distressed. 

Rhodes groaned rolling his head over to look at Tony again. This man was insufferable. “If he doesn’t like what he sees now then he isn’t allowed it.”

~~

Bucky tsked as he looked at the image over Steve’s shoulder. “Well if that’s platypus you’re fucked Stevie.” He whistled, “We should call Brock he might make the better wingman.” He teased as they looked at the image of the omega with such a handsome face smiling next to a man with a military crew cut. “Looks like the Air Force.”

Steve wallowed, “See, I told you too good to be true!”

Bucky rolled his eyes and took Steve’s phone snapping a picture of the two of them and sending it.

Steve literally screamed, “Oh my god Buck my mouth was open! That is just so, OMG!!”

  
  


~Meanwhile across the city~

  
  


“Oh god Rhodey, James, JAMIE! I’m pregnant with twins... A Bucky is apparently also a very hot guy!” Tony said theatrically shoving a throw pillow under his shirt.

Rhodey turned up the sound system louder and proceeded to try and ignore his stupid best friend.

“What do I even say to that Rhodey? HNNnngg!” Tony lay on his back phone in both hands resting on his ‘baby’ bump. Head on Rhodes’s leg. “What if there are a couple! Do you think they are?” 

James simply shrugged, taking a sip of a beer, he’d forgotten he had. Stupid Tony. “And? Never stopped me.”

“But his profile says he’s single... Why would he be mates and on this site? That doesn’t make  _ any _ sense. Rhodey are you even listening to me?” Tony asked, shaking the other’s leg.

Tony didn’t have much time to think of a response when another message came through...

~~

Steve squealed, actually squealed, an alpha doesn’t have any business making that sort of noise, but Bucky just shook his head, that was Stevie for yah. “He said he would meet me!!”

“Well, there you go Punk. Just make sure your clothes match and you don’t get lost okay?” Bucky said with a laugh. “Wait till I tell Sam our little Steeb is growing up.”

Steve tried to hit Bucky upside the head he really was annoying and adorable and annoying.

  
  



	2. Coffee and Tea For Two Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a few different POVs in this chapter. 
> 
> Steve and Tony have their first set of dates. 
> 
> Bucky has to confront his feelings. 
> 
> We hope you continue to enjoy this crack story :)

Tony sat in the quaint little cafe just outside the park. He was on his sixth triple shot and was looking to get a 7th but the beep of his watch was clearly reminding him elevated caffeine levels are bad for one's heart.

He sighed, Marie Curie what if this guy stood him up?! How was he gonna live it down? He looked through their messages from the last few days, eight more times looking for any indication this was the wrong cafe, wrong time, wrong alpha, wrong omega, wron-

All the thoughts in Tony’s head stopped when a tall, _very_ built, blond entered the cafe along with his equally tall and built friend, the brunet.

Fuck they where gorgeous and Tony squirmed alittle but by the atoms they looked like a couple. He groaned inwardly and considered ducking out a side door.

Steve’s stomach dropped out of the bottom of his body. He had already dressed and re-dressed six times and eventually let Bucky do his hair and now the omega had the audacity to sit there looking like that! With his leather jacket casually draped over the back of the high backed chair fitted jeans and loose fitting shirt, how very dare he! He also has the audacity to have glowing eyes and a damn brilliant smile, how very dare he. He looked like a damned model! He was all that he had seen over their messages wrapped up in a tight ball of handsome.

Bucky casually patted Steve’s cheek, “Pick your jaw up off the ground before I stamp _virgin_ in bold upon your brow.” Bucky snickered and drew him close, “ You need to play it cool.”

Tony watched the exchange not quite hearing what they were saying. They were a sight and the intimacy between the two alphas was rather unnerving. How were they not a couple? It made him anxious. 

Fidgeting with his watch slightly he waved two fingers out in some sort of lazy salute even if he did want to wave like a lunatic at the pair he refused to blow this, even if it was just for a hook-up - which he really hoped it wasn’t but right now Tony would take any of that golden wonder.

Bucky smiled and turned to Steve, “You got this. Imma go meet up with Brock and Sam.” Bucky opened his wallet and took out a foil wrapped, “take care yeah.” He places it in Steve’s palm.

Steve flushed all shades of red and shoved the condom in his back pocket growling at his friend. Stupid Bucky, always thinking with his stupid knot and ahhh. There he was again. Breath Steve breath. He said to himself turning back to the omega he’d been chatting with for days. 

Tony frowned but waited for the golden Adonis to come over. Noting the other alpha had given something to the blond. Probably a condom by the looks of Steve’s face. Tony didn’t know whether to be flattered or insulted. He was not _that_ easy.

Not anymore. Atleast.

The dark haired hottie gave Tony a wave before departing the little cafe.

Steve quickly ordered an iced latte and rushed over to greet Tony. “Hi Anthony, I’m Steve.” He offered his hand stiffly.

Tony blushed a little and tried not to laugh at the other man's stiffness and took the hand to shake it. “Tony, Tony is fine.” He mentioned for the blond to take a seat. “Take you long to get here?”

Steve smiles taking a seat opposite sipping his coffee. “Not too long. I often paint in the park across the street but I can say I’ve never been in here.” He paused to take a sip keeping time in his head. “Do you come here often?”

~ Loft ~

Bucky knocked in the door to an apartment a few blocks away “Wakeup! Doofus, I have great news!!!!” He used his spare key to open the apartment door. Not that Sam would mind. After all he was honorary third bestie!

“Stevies on a date! A real date! And he’s good looking!” He shouted, stomping inside. 

Brock looked up from the couch and threw a pillow at him, “Shut up!”

Beneath him Sam groaned. 

Brock might actually be heavy when his elbow is embedded in Sam’s sternum. 

Bucky had forgotten Brock had moved in with Sam not too long ago. At least he hadn’t walked in on them doing it... Again...

Bucky quickly moved out of the way of the pillow and snatched it out of the air before it fell. “No guys for real, this guy is a 13 let alone a 10.” He dropped down into the one seater in the room dramatically and huffed.

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Sam asked with a yawn. If Bucky wanted to talk they weren’t getting anymore naptime. Leave it up to one of his honorary besties to ruin good old fashioned non sexual intimacy. 

Brock half growled half grumbled as he sat up still half asleep, “Is that all?” He’s clearly annoyed with his sleep being disturbed. 

Bucky sighed ignoring the blatant snuggling between his two friends and opting for telenovela style dramatics.

“That one could have put the moon in the sky he’s that handsome....He’s smart too....And Steve’s gonna fuck it up, I know it.”

“Well that’s positive.” Sam said getting up to get some water.

“He’s just a fucking ray of sunshine...” Brock commented as if they’d been so positive about their own initial matching, three years prior. But the Scent App had a 97% success rate. Brock and Sam were one of those success stories. 

Flailing his arms about Bucky delves deeper into his worries “Yeah but Stevie has this thing where he is too bright! And he acts like a kid.”

Sam leaned against the kitchen counter top and pointed to Buck, “I know what you're on about! He does this thing like when you were 13 and trying to talk to a pretty omega for the first time and all you can do is shuffle and go -“

~ coffee shop ~

Steve rubbed the back of his neck giggling nervously and Tony, well, Tony thought that was damn near adorable.

Across the street Bucky slapped a hand over his forehead and let out a groan. "OMG He's blowing it! BLOWING IT!" He lamented dragging his hand down his face.

The alphas had decided to relocate to the cafe across the street from Steve’s date spot to watch this expectant trainwreck to unfold. Really with friends like these three who needs enemies? 

Brock looked over at him. "I don't think he's going to be blowing anything at this rate..." He took a sip of his coffee, almost enjoying the carnage as it played out.

“Aww come on guys he’s not that- I take it back he’s just spilt coffee on himself.” Sam face palmed as his friend drenched himself in what looked like a very milky coffee.

Bucky looked at the two of them, “You know I clearly remember talking one of you out of a bathroom when you met your match.” He looked right at Brock , “So how about we think of a way to salvage this? Tony is clearly perfect for Steve.” He said giving them both pointed looks.

Meanwhile across the street, a young female beta was apologizing for causing Steve to spill his drink.

Tony smiled as he looked at the coffee milk pooling in Steve’s lap. “Well at least it’s not hot.”

Steve laughed again dabbing at his crotch with the tissues that had been handed to him. Why was he so nervous. And why was Tony still being nice to him, ugh, he knew himself, he was gonna blow it.

“I’ve gotta save him, he’s gonna lose him...” Bucky got up to leave when he felt someone clamp onto his wrist and Bucky whipped round to see Brock glaring at him.

Sam was the one you spoke, “Look man, I know you're excited for the guy but come on. He needs to learn himself...”

Brock had been watching his friend’s posture since he had intruded on their nap and listened to his language and he only had one conclusion. Bucky was jealous. But of who? Tony or Steve? 

It wasn’t that their friends weren’t blind it was just they all figured Steve loved Bucky and Bucky was busy chasing any available tail around. 

~Back in the cafe~

Steve smiled as he shook Tony’s hand, “So next Tuesday at 5?” He asked, trying to keep eye contact and not stumble over his words.

Tony nodded looking at their joined hands, “It was good meeting you Steve. Say hi to Bucky for me.” He smiled, taking his hand back and walkingout of the cafe and down the street.

As soon as Tony was out of sight Steve jumped in the air “YESS!”

His phone chirped in his pocket.

Sam: Come to Polly’s.

Across the street at Polly’s. Brock, Sam and Bucky waited expectantly.

When Steve walked in they didn’t expect to see him scowling at them. “You watched the whole thing didn’t you?”

Bucky smiled innocently “I don’t know what you mean Punk?”

Brock and Sam both rolled their eyes. “I want another Americano.” Brock said looking at Sam expectantly.

Steve gave Bucky an unamused glare. “We're meeting next Tuesday at 5.”

Bucky wasn’t too sure how to react and even if Steve didn’t notice the quick range of emotions across Bucky's face Brock did. He didn’t know what Bucky’s problem was. But if he wanted to meet the omega too why didn’t he just say...

Brock looked at Sam then Steve, “Congrats on potentially getting your knot slicked. Take your friend and get me my coffee.” He all but threw Sam at Steve.

Once they were out of ear shot he turned to Bucky, “Are you about to swipe Steve from his new potential omega or swipe Steve’s new potential omega from him?”

Bucky looked offended but not really knowing the answer “What? Why would I do that?”

“The way you’re looking at Steve is like how Sam used to look at me and Erik before we got scent matched.” He replied waving when Sam waved at him. 3 years later and they were still in ‘strong like’ more like love with each other. Damn the Scent App’s 97% success rate. 

“You look like you can’t tell if you wanna claim him as your own or share.” Brock added for clarification. Though in truth he and Erik were just workout partners. Nothing more or less. But you do yoga in the park shirtless a few times together and people get ideas...

Bucky just sat there drinking his coffee and was quiet when Steve returned to tell them about his triumphant first date with Tony Collins.

~ *French Accent* A few days later…~

Tony was twiddling his thumbs nervously. He’d met Steve. He knew he was a bit of a dork. He’d spoken to him in between, only texts mind you, but still why was he so nervous still. 

Again it seemed Steve arrived with his hotter than hell roommate and Tony still couldn’t get out of his head the very explicit image of the two alpha’s fucking like dogs. He’d gotten a few rather provocative photos of the two alphas wrestling in university. It hasn’t helped but fuel the idea they’d fuck each other. What Omega didn’t want to see that? 

He smiled as the blond came over alone.

“Does your friend escort you everywhere?” Tony asked, looking at Steve curiously. “He hasn’t come over and introduced himself yet.”

Steve flushed, he’d only come with Bucky again because he’d genuinely freaked and refused to get out of bed this morning. He just knew he was going to blow it before he even had a chance to get anywhere even close to Tony. He’d dreamt about him already.

Dreamt of all the things they could do together, from hand holding to other less innocent things.“Oh Buck? Haha, yeah he just.” Steve shuffled on the spot and he didn’t have a response...

“How long have you known him?” Tony asked, noticing that the other alpha made his way across the street.

Before long the entire conversation was about Bucky and Steve. Tony watched Steve really come alive talking about Bucky.

And that light made Tony really attracted to him.

Steve felt like a schmuck once he paused he’d literally just spoken about Bucky for the past god knows how long. He hadn’t even touched his tea. “So erm, do you have a best friend?”

Tony smiled, “Oh yes Platypus! We met at MIT when I was fourteen and he was eighteen. He basically had glorified babysitting duties for a while there...” he laughed.

“So you really are as smart as you look!” Steve finally drank some of his tea and yup stone cold.

“Yes, I am.” Tony replies with a smile. “I have an inventor's workshop and everything.” He said cooly. It was still a little too early to mention his techno babies.

“Haha! That’s cool! Buck’s a real nerd so I have to ask. Do you have a robot butler or a flying car?” Steve leaned forward smiling Tony was real pretty too, his nicely chiseled jaw, the slight lines by his eyes. Such a pretty and smart omega would be a catch for anyone. 

“You could say that.” Tony’s smile got brighter. “I have a lot of pretty neat inventions.”

Bucky groaned watching the two through Brock and Sam's apartment window with binoculars like a _normal_ person.

“Why’d the punk have to go and find a smart omega.” He took his time reading the pairs lips through the binoculars. “Like couldn’t he just have gotten some airhead like the ones who followed him around during college...” he complained to the oddly shaped cactus next to him. It seemed Sam and Brock weren’t in. It was totally normal to know their access code, have a spare key and talk to their plants. Sam being honorary third bestie had its perks for them all. 

“Ah don’t you judge me Latrice,” he turned eyeballing another cactus. “Lip reading is a valued life skill.”

Meanwhile at work Brock has deactivated the alarm system and text Sam - Your boy is creeping and scaring Sinthia. Get him out of our apartment ...

Sam text back - That’s your friend. He’ll probably be gone by the time we get home. Sin is going to be just fine. She’s a hardy cacti.

Brock - It’s cactus for single cactuses.

Sam - Whatever...

Meanwhile at the cafe below Steve and Tony were laughing but their mugs were up so Bucky could no longer read their lips. But the smiling in their eyes clearly showed something was happening. 

That something made Bucky uneasy. He quickly got up from the window and headed downstairs. To do what, even he wasnt’ sure. 


	3. And Then There Were Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve go on another date that bucky crashes.
> 
> Let this crack fic continue lol 😂

Tony looked over Steve’s shoulder noticing a familiar figure, “There’s a broody looking brunette staring at us trying to be subtle.” He says sipping his tea. “Looks kinda like that friend of yours.” He smiled, he was pretty sure that was Bucky anyway.

Steve whipped his head around to see Bucky ordering - probably a flat white with a cinnamon roll - and turning to look at their direction before turning back to the cashier quickly. Steve sighed. “Yup that’s my friend Bu-“

“Hey you two.” Bucky swooped in cutting Steve off and sitting smoothly down in a chair between them.    
  
Steve looked over at his soon to be ex best friend since they were in diapers. Could they even make a coffee that fast?!

“Hi.” Tony said smiling internally hyperventilating, this was most definitely Bucky Steve’s very attractive friend he had just spent the past hour hearing about and the past few night’s well…

He sipped down some of his tea hoping it hid his blush.

Bucky used about 40% of his ‘knock em dead’ smile.

Steve just couldn’t help but roll his eyes. What was he doing here? “Hey Buck what are you doing here?”

“Well, I wanted to meet the guy who’s been getting you all hot and bothered in the nighttime.” He smiled at Tony, really swoon worthy this time, adding a wink for good measure.

Tony coughed a little and then took a long sip of his tea. If Bucky kept it up he was going home pregnant with more than just bagel belly. Tony was starting to regret his “reformed” ways. 

Steve blushed furiously and wanted to face palm, what was Bucky doing? Being all charming and lovable and damn he wouldn’t blame Tony for being all doe eyed over him.

But Tony was  _ his _ date, “ _ Me _ and Tony were just talking about his workshop. He’s an engineer.” Steve explained hoping Bucky would get the hint. 

“Oh?” Bucky said with a smile, the hint clearly going right over his head. “Have something cool in there like a continuum transfunctioner?”

Tony laughed and smiled, “Yes I keep it right next to my copy of Skynet protocols.”

The two brunettes laughed at sci-fi jokes.

Steve gave this annoyed huff and Bucky ruffled his hair. “Don’t mind Stevie. He spent more time doodling during Back to the Future and Terminator than being inthralld.”

Steve huffed his hand away, “Jerk.”

“Punk.”

The two got lost in their own little world and Tony couldn’t help enjoy watching it. There was the playful banter he had seen in his text messages that first night. It was clear to him in his omeganess that these two had something more going on then friendship, even if they weren’t aware of it yet. Or at the very least weren’t trying to clue him in on it. 

“So I take it you two are like a package deal or something?” Tony asked after they chatted for a while. It became clear Bucky was someone special from their earlier conversation and Tony wasn’t a genius for nothing. Even his slight grasp of human relationships told him Bucky and Steve were more than ‘friendship’ level importance.

Steve’s eyes went wide for a second and he choked on his cold tea. Bucky simply smirked looking between the two, “I dunno are we Stevie?”

“Uhm, I-I mean, we live in the same apartment, so we spend a lot of time together?” Steve’s voice elevated in pitch, making his answer sound like another question.

Tony’s eyes skirted between the two attractive alphas, his internal thought’s racing and Steve’s non-committal answer not helping, “So, does that mean,” Tony paused again expecting one fo them to cut in but no… “Why don’t we meet up again, all together?” There, he’d said it.

For a movement the two alphas looked at him like he grew an extra head. 

_ Oh no, _ Tony’s stomach fell to the floor and he was sure the sound he’d just heard had been a whine.

Steve opened his mouth and Bucky smacked the back of his head, “Quiet Steve.” 

Clearly one of the alphas was going to take control of this situation before the wheels came entirely off the bus. 

He then looked at Tony, eyebrow raised at the older omega, “So you mean as in a date or hanging out?”

Tony's brain struggled to start up again he couldn’t think up a reply quick enough before his mouth ran off with him, “Whatever you're most comfortable with? I’m easy...just don’t tell everyone.” Tony winced, bad move Stark...

Steve froze again, oh how he wanted to see Tony more but this was  _ just _ like Buck. He had sabotaged previous relationships with his wit and charm.  _ BUT those were for good reasons _ he argued with himself; cheaters, fakers and darn right users. But this time he and Tony had something real. Well, he thought they did, he last, slightly amusing comment aside. Steve smiled warmly,  _ yes _ , yes he would see Tony again he went to reply before being cut to the chase.

“Ah okay I think Steve and I will wow you on our first double date.” Bucky’s voice was smooth, trying to impress, “ I kinda owe it to both of you for, uhm, crashing this one.”

~~~ a few hours later in the Wonder Twins Apartment~~~

Later that night Steve jumped Bucky as he got out of the shower. “You fucking knot head! You stalked me from Sam and Brock’s apartment?!”

Bucky held the lean alpha at arms lengths then pulled him closer so their cheeks touched, “what are you-“

Steve held up his phone before both their faces. 

**Brock & Sam Group Chat **

**Brock Sam’s Boo Thing:** Control your friend. He touches one of my cacti again without cause and there will be retribution.

**Sam New Best Friend because Bucky Sucks;** Aww, sorry Steve. Tell Bucky sorry too.

~Image of Bucky moving the cactus out of the window so he could sit in it with binoculars appears below the messages.~

Bucky looks at Steve and blinks, “Why does it say here I suck and Sam is your new best friend?!”

Steve just looked at Bucky with a flat expression, “Is that all you got from this entire moment?”

Bucky just blinks at him, “But I’m your best friend and now omega charming alpha!” Bucky sounded scandalized. “What does it say when I text you?”

Steve wiggled himself out of Bucky's hold and walked away.

~

Ten minutes later his phone rang.

“Incoming call from Former Knothead Best Friend. :Eggplant emoji peach emoji cherry emoji broken heart emoji:”

“STEVE!!” Bucky shouted from the living room.

“Incoming call from Former Knothead Best Friend. :Eggplant emoji peach emoji cherry emoji broken heart emoji:”

Steve walked into the living room and clicked slide the bar to deny Bucky’s call before going back to his room and slamming the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you guys enjoyed this update.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? 
> 
> Do you wanna read more? See more? 
> 
> We welcome constructive comments and criticism. 
> 
> We will not, however, tell you any part of the upcoming plot. That ruins it for everyone. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
